


give me some (g)-idle fics

by prettymcdonie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymcdonie/pseuds/prettymcdonie
Summary: just give me some
Comments: 5





	give me some (g)-idle fics

give me some fics


End file.
